Tintin in Italy CONTINUED
by gay-reme22
Summary: This is chapter 9 of Tintin in Italy, a story by Bianca Castafarina. I am continuing it, but I'm not half as good :( WARNING: FOR ADULTS ONLY. SEX, and VIOLENCE, RAPE. You can read the beginning of it at /s/7647201/1/Tintin-in-Italy


**Sorry, English isn't my first language. I just realized how lame this sounds in English! Hope to make up for it in the next chapter.**

The next day, Captain Haddock ran up to me and said "Billions of blue blistering barnacles Tintin, look! That bashi bazouk of an iconoclast, fresh water pirate, bathtub admiral Skut is coming!"  
I replied "Calm down Archie!"  
It was too late. Already the Captain had rushed out and opend the door, which Skut had been leaning on. Skut fell directly on top of the captain, who was shouting a seemingly endless dictionary of colorful words. When I came down, Skut said "I came to... invite...you both to the theatre, seeing as how there wasn't a movie playing last time. And I thought..."  
Here Skut was interupted by Captain shouting "Fish man! Son of a starfish! You Barbicued Blister!"  
"Calm down, Captain!" I shouted, for the first time.  
Both men looked at me suddenly, highly surprised at my outburst. I felt ashamed of myself, how could I have yelled at the captain?  
Haddock said gruffly "All right, we'll go."  
I picked up Snowy, and hurried after the other two, who had gone on ahead of me. Because I was sunk so deep in thought, I did not notice all the people staring at me and Snowy, pink as usual. Suddenly I bumped into a tall young man, who had been standing in my way, and I had not noticed. He said "Your dog Gay?" and pushed me down on the pavement.  
I let out a cry as I fell, and Skut and the Captain rushed towards me. Skut got there first, landing my assailant a hard punch on the face. Captain pushed Skut out of the way, and tripped over the fallen man. He fell on top of me, and for a minute our lips were touching. Luckily Skut did not see this.  
We continued on to the theatre, and purchased tickets for a show that seemed interesting. What was our surprise when the opeing started with a very poorly song version of the Jewel song from Faust. Before anyone could stop him, he shouted "Thundering Typhoons! I didn't come here to hear some fat Castafiore sing!"

The day did not get any better. Later that day, as we were going home, a well know figure appeared walking down the street. "Calculus," shouted Captain, "What on earth are you doing here?"

People stopped taking pictures of Snowy and started staring at Captain Haddock. Skut took advantage of Captain and slid up next to me. He took out his phone and showed me a meme of poor Snowy.  
I, off course, didn't think it was very funny. A few minutes went by while Captain tried to make the deaf prosfessor hear him. We heard Haddock shout "Skut, Skut SSKKUUTT!"  
Calculus merely said "Off course I'm not sick. Wait, what's Tintin doing with Skut?"  
Captain Haddock turned. I felt uneasy. Skut was nibbling on my ear again. I begged him "Please, another time."  
Too late. Skut and Haddock were facing each other. I felt helpless, what was I to do. They were talking in low voices, and I couldn't hear what was being said. It felt strange; having two rivals, two lovers, who fought over one.  
Skut dropped into a shop and bought some cheese. He insisted on feeding it to me slice by slice. People were staring. Captain Haddock, with a sudden swift move, knocked the knife with which he was cutting the cheese onto the ground. We continued to the hotel in silence. Calculus had walked off to his own apartment, in another section of town.  
We had reached the door, and Skut was just saying goodby, when a gunshot rang through the air. We all, even Snowy, turned, and almost instantly inhaled the sharp scent of chloroform. I saw the Captain sink to the ground in front of me, and then all went black.  
I awoke in a dark basement. There, standing in front of me, was Rastapopulous himself. Snow, Captain Haddock and Skut were all chained to the walls. Rastapopulous was surrounded by able looking men, who wore elegant holiday clothes.  
"Well, my dear boy, we meet again," he said, "only this time, I've come out on top. You are all prisoners here. You will return to Marlinspike and work for me. Hah! I will have my revenge on Carredas and gain something from it to, you four. Just defeating you is a wonderful thing, my pretty boy. You won't be harmed for the meantime. Soon, I will capture Carredas, Calculus and those two buffons, the Thompsons, who are here in Italy looking for you at this moment. Now, your lovers will see you violated; neither of them will get you."  
Captain Haddock shouted "Thundering typhoons, don't lay a hand on the boy!"  
Here he was interupted by Rastapopulous saying "Don't be loud captain, or protest. You realize, that you are as disposible as the flies on the fruits of the sellers of Italy."  
Skut quietly broke into his native tongue: "Kurat, sa idikas, ma soovin, et oli tasuta kohe."  
All the replie he got was insane laughter from Rastapopulous. Haddock and Skut looked at each other, they were friends again and would rest untill they freed me or died in the attempt. I could see it in their eyes.

_Kurat, sa idikas, ma soovin, et oli tsuta kohe: Damn, you idiot, I wish I was free right now._


End file.
